Yes We Did
by Therashae
Summary: Fan fiction exists so we can make imaginary things real. Therefore the Pradesh family is real. Therefore Pradesh Week.
1. Pradesh Family Week

Those of you who have read Desna's work (That's all of you, right? Because if not then you need to go fix that right now and then come back and finish reading this.) know the Pradesh family. Well they have a week this year! Thank you Desna!

Pradesh Week

August 5-11

Day 1 - Shatter

Day 2 - Lick

Day 3 - Summit

Day 4 - Concede

Day 5 - Particular

Day 6 - Huge

Day 7 - Doxy

Bonus Day - Brimstone

We all love Arman Pradesh and his children: Farron, Zen, Kaleb, Bickslow, Cristoff, Vander, Emzadi, and Xally.

8 days, 8 siblings. Anyone else getting ideas? Since you are reading this and I am posting it obviously I will be participating. If you write for this week and I don't review and follow your story let me know, because I don't want to miss a word.


	2. Bickslow's Shattered Stuff

**Pradesh week has officially arrived people. Each sibling is getting one prompt from me. The first 7 prompts will be interconnected, stand alone one shots. My bonus day won't be connected. Aaaand roll film!**

Bickslow had always wondered what kind of drunk his girlfriend was. Lisanna was a sweet girl. It wouldn't be a bad thing to find out, right? Wrong.

Turns out when Lis drank to much her animal souls took over. They had been through a bird, a dog, and a kangaroo on the way home from the guild. Where she ever met a kangaroo to get that takeover he didn't know. Now that they were locked in the house she gad turned into a cat. Harmless, right? Again, wrong.

Bickslow had discovered to late that Lisanna the cat had some sort of bone deep need to knock everything off the counters and shelves. He had stopped her from eating their pet fish, but the glass bowl it had been in was shattered all over the floor, along with her beloved crystal fairy figurine and the big, expensive as shit lacrima he used for conference type calls to his family in Bosco. The fish, Alfred, was in a beer stein locked in the bathroom.

He was now trying to coax her from the top of the bookshelf, where she had a collection of China teacups, without stressing her into a cat-spasm. That was how he lost his lacrima. Lis was doing a superb job of ignoring him as she batted at the chandelier, which was swinging around like crazy. He couldn't just posess her because, as a takeover mage, there were to many souls inside her pretty little self for him to handle without damaging one of them or even the one that was her own.

"Come on down baby. Please? We don't wanna break anything else, right?" Wrong. His pocket lacrima went off and she cat-spasmed. Two tea cups were added to the shattered mess on the floor and he heard a crash from where she disappeared down the hall. He yanked the lacrima out of his pocket and was glaring before he answered it. "What!"

"Damn, Bix. What's twisting your balls?" He winced at the image his youngest brother had just painted.

"My girlfriend happens to be a big ass cat right now and is breaking everything breakable in the house. And you owe her two china tea cups."

"Me? Why me?"

"You called and made her cat-spasm! Therefore it's your fault. Do you actually need something or can I go find out what else has been spilled or destroyed while we have been talking?"

"You must be neglecting her terribly if just the thought of me calling can make her o-" Bickslow cut the magic flowing through the lacrima. If the call really was important his jack ass of a little brother could just call back.

The tall lamp in the hall was dead. Destroyed. There was no saving the thing. The hall rug was crumpled in the corner, but looked like it would survive. It had somehow been moved before the lamp shattered so it had escaped the glass grenade.

Bickslow turned to enter the bedroom and just stood there. Lisanna must have gotten some sort of behind the scenes tour at the zoo to get these takeovers. She was a red panda now. At least that's what he thought it was. She wasn't red though. This was more of a rainbow panda. She was curled up in the middle of the bed using her own very fluffy tail as a pillow and sound asleep.

He was all set to just climb into bed and join her when he remembered that his house was covered in tiny peices of glass. He pulled a light blanket over his sleeping girlfriend for when her fuzzy takeover timed out and headed to deal with their shattered posessions. If he had his way Lis would never be drinking again. Ever.

 **See y'all tomorrow!**


	3. Xally Gets Licked

**Welcome to day 2 peeps. If you are posting this week and haven't seen a review from me let me know. That means I haven't read your prompts yet because I haven't seen them, and I want to.**

Xally's first visit to her brother's guild in Fiore did not go the way she had expected. It did to a point, and then, well... Then it didn't.

She had been sitting at a table, talking with Evergreen, Lucy, Meredy, and Juvia when Lucy's pink haired partner had pulled himself out of the middle of a fight to come stare at her intently. It was unnerving. She had noticed him earlier of course. He was the most alive person she had ever had the pleasure of observing. Having all his focus on her made her feel as if her very cells were vibrating.

The silent staring had lasted only a moment before he leaned forward and licked her neck. To have said she was shocked would have been an understatement. Her body locked up and she could do nothing but stare as Lucy pulled the fire slayer away from her by his hair and began screeching at him.

"Wow." She didn't know when Bickslow had shown back up. "Natsu is always weird, but that's a new level even for him."

"Mavis, what is wrong with you, Natsu! You can't just walk around licking strangers! That's worse than smelling people!"

"Let go, Luce!"

"Why would you lick her!"

"I just wanted to see if she tasted as good as she smelled!"

"The fuck, Natsu!" Lucy looked mortified. Bickslow cracked up.

"Congrats sis! You smell like pizza!"

"No she doesn't! She smells like limes and coconuts and the beach and the sunrise!"

"The sunrise has a smell?"

"Everything has a smell, Luce." At this point Xally just had to know.

"So do I taste as good as I smell?" The grin he gave her sent heat shooting straight to her belly.

"Better. A dragon's mate always tastes delicious to them." Her eyes grew wide and she heard screaming from elsewhere in the guild. That was simultaneously the most romantic thing she had ever heard and the least. At least he was honest. Brutally. Like a child. Well, she was a pediatric doctor for a reason.

 **See everybody tomorrow!**


	4. Farron's Peace Summit

**I know all these prompts have been a little short. Ok, a lot short. Tomorrow's will be a little longer. Love everybody for their support! Making you smile makes me smile. Hope this prompt makes you smile.**

Farron was not happy. In fact he was quite close to furious. He had been pulled from an import and peace summit by a minor diplomat who was frantically babbling about shadows attacking his daughter. He had been worried about such an attack happening at a gathering he was hosting until he saw the daughter's face. That blushing dazed look had cat, cream, and Vander written all over it. He handed the woman off to a trusted healer and sent a father back to the conference room where talks were proceding without them before taking himself to his warded office and launching into a rant at the brother he just knew was lurking in the shadows.

"Vander so help me if you keep this shit up I will castrate you myself! These talks are important and y-"

"The little kitten isn't part of the talks so I don't see the problem." Farron glared at the shadow quip mage lounging in his chair with his feet propped on his desk.

"You have no idea, little brother, how much I wish I could just send you to your room right now."

"Only if I can take company. The little kitten would do..."

"Oh, my ever loving- You know what I..." A delightful idea occurred to him. He and Kaleb had been dealing with this shit long enough. Why not let someone else handle Vander for a while. Zen had no use for tact or delicacy so that wasn't an option, besides he was busy at the Acadame. There was another option though.

He could ship his brother off to Fiore. Let Bickslow and Laxus deal with the little shit. Xally was visiting over there right now too, right? Van tended to behave just a hair better with her around anyway, if you didn't count the pranks he played directly on her.

 _Kaleb?_ He reached out to his brother with a thought.

 _What did he do?_

 _He- let's just pass over that for now. How is that sisterhood agreement with Fairy Tail coming along?_

 _It hasn't been announced yet, but we finished._

 _That new stamp ready?_

 _Yes. Wh- Oh. I'll sent Thane over as soon as he is finished with his current task._

 _Excellent._

Before this day was over Vander's White Sea guild stamp would have the Fairy Tail symbol floating in the sun and he would be someone else's problem. Mainly Bickslow's. Why hadn't they done this sooner?

:-D

"No." That was the only thing Laxus had to say when Farron told him Vander was about to be his problem.

"Bickslow will help keep an eye on him. Besides you know he doesn't sleep with anyone who isn't willing."

"What if I don't wanna babysit?" Came from somewhere he couldn't see through the lacrima.

"Then let him roam wild Bix."

"That's not what I'm worried about Farron. Ever is the only Fairy Tail woman you have met. These chicks aren't normal. When they permanantly maim your brother I don't want to be held responsible."

"They would have to catch him first."

"Farron..." The noise of chaos elsewhere in the Fairy Tail guild hall reached the lacrima. Laxus's eyes grew wide. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. That should be Thane dropping off Vander though. He has orders to return straight to White Sea so he's probably already gone. You can try to get Van to come back to Bosco, but Fairy Tail is new hunting ground. He will probably want to stay."

"Farron! Dude, you can't do this to us!"

"See you later, Bix. Laxus." Laxus's mouth was open to argue more when Farron cut the call.

 **Tomorrow is another prompt.**


	5. Vander Concedes

**For the record people, I really adore Vander. I do. This is just pick on Vander week for me I guess. Love you all. Read happy, be happy.**

"Pretty sure of yourself ain't ya, Shady?" The smirk on the poison slayer's face said he had serious doubts as to whether Vander could follow through.

"Course I am. I'm the best."

"You might be the best. You might even be a fucking god. I'm just saying this isn't Bosco. This isn't even just Fiore. This is Fairy Tail and these are Fairy Tail woman. I bet you a thousand jewel you can't get any of these women to sleep with you. In fact I bet you a million jewel you can't even get Starshine over there out of her tiny miniskirt, barring a magical incident."

"The blond? That's Lucy right? Celestial wizard, teamed up with the fire slayer?" When Cobra nodded he narrowed his eyes and studied the girl. "Bix calls her Cosplayer. Says her team likes to live life on the edge. She looks like she can really move." Cobra's face was blank as they watched the girl bop Bickslow on the nose with a finger and giggle. "Deal. A million jewel when I get her into my bed before morning."

"I'll give you three sunsets and two sunrises. When you still havent fucked her by the time the sun comes up a third time you lose and I get the million jewel." The two men shook on it and Vander took himself over to flirt the skirt off the curvy blond, missing the full blown grin on Cobra's face.

"Bickslow, you gunna introduce me to this adorable creature?" Vander turned his best smouldering smile on the blond, who just grinned at him.

"Since when do you need an introduction to a girl, Van?"

"Since they are your guildmates and I'm trying to be polite."

"Fine. Vander, this is Lucy Heartfilia. Beware Titania when she gets back from her solo mission. She gaurds Cosplayer's 'honor' like a dragon." Vander raised an eyebrow at that, knowing just how fiercly a dragon gaurded things. CCosplayer, my brother Vander. He's trouble with a heartbeat, but there's no better man to have on your side in a pinch."

"For the record sweetheart, I'd be all over any of your sides you wanted, any time you wanted, pinch or no." Vander leaned into her space a little and gave her the smirk that had gotten him laid more times than he could count. She gave him one right back. The look and her breathy little giggle said all sorts of yes which is why her words threw him.

"I love making new friends, Van. Any family of Bixy's is family of mine." Family? Oh, no. This wouldn't do.

"Oh, come on now sugar. Don't friend zone me right off the bat." Bix rolled his eyes. "That's no fun." Lucy leaned closer, into his very small Boscan personal space bubble.

"That's very Boscan of you kiddo." Vander's jaw literally dropped. Kiddo? He hadn't been a kiddo for a decade and he was pretty sure he was older than her.

"Van-" Bickslow was cut off by Cobra wrapping an arm around his neck and messing his carefully fluffed trihawk.

"Hey Jester-head. Take a mission with me. Shouldn't be more than a day." For some reason Bickslow looked confused as he glanced from Cobra to where Vander stood with Lucy just inches from him. Vander missed the wink Lucy sent his brother.

"Don't worry, Bix. I'll keep an eye on your baby brother while you're gone." Bickslow let out a full blown, maniacal, tongue exposing cackle.

"You do that, Cosplayer. Fine, Eavesdropper, you win. I'll go with you." Vander wished he knew what his brother found so dreadfully hilarious, but didn't get a chance to ask. The two wizards took off toward the request board. They didn't hesitate to snatch up a request and barely stopped to get it approved by Mira before leaving.

"I've been abandoned by my brother gorgeous. You'll take care of me though, right?" Van poured as much sex into his voice as he could , and he knew he could all but bring a woman to orgasm with just his voice alone. Instead of mealting into him like he had hoped the blond lit uo and began bouncing like a schoolgirl. The effect was delightful, but it hadn't been what he was after.

"Oh! My team is out of town! This is perfect!" Ok. He could work with this. "We can go to the zoo! The rest of my team is banned from going and I can't go alone because I might get kidnapped or something. Let's go!" As he was literally dragged out of his brother's guildhall he couldn't help but wonder if he would need every minute Cobra had added to his timeline to win this bet.

;-P

His brother and Cobra had been gone almost 24 hours now and should be back any minute. He had spent almost every single one of those hours attempting to seduce Lucy. By this point he would have lost the bet if Cobra had agreed to the origional terms. Vander wasn't sure why the slayer had altered the terms when they had origionally been more in his favor.

They had gone to the zoo. He had actually had an amazing time. Lucy was fun to hang out with. The sweet, sunny girl had a wicked sense of humor that often caught him by surprise.

Another thing that caught him by surprise was the fact that she seemed to be immune to his not inconsiderable charm. She would flirt back, then right as he went in for the kill she would jerk the proverbial worm away. She wasn't playing hard to get. He knew what that looked like. This was something else.

He had taken her out and gotten her ice cream after the zoo. They had people watched and made up ridiculous stories about the people they saw on the street. Being the spy he was he appreciated how much of the stories she spun were based in what he observed to be fact. She was wicked smart and observant as shit.

After that Lucy had picked up a picnic from Mira and taken him to what she said was her favorite star watching hill. Seeing as how one of his brothers ran on moon power he had spent a lot of time staring at the night sky himself. She had been delighted with his knowledge of the stars, but it hadn't been enough to get him laid. Walking her home hadn't resulted in sex either. He would have done that anyway late as it was.

They had been together all day today too. There had been pastried delivered to her door by him this morning, followed by meditation together during which he discovered that apparently a powerful enough celestial wizard could shine bright as a star themselves. She had taken him to an out of the way park and they had played on the equiptment like little kids. They had been involved in a guild brawl and were now eating lunch.

Lucy Heartfilia was officially one of his favorite people now, and that was unlikely to change any time soon. He was able to relax around her in a way he wasn't able to do with many people. He was also about to tear his hair out with frustration over his inability to get her to sleep with him. He had even tried asking her directly, which he knew was frowned upon in Fiore. She had giggled and then acted as if he had never asked the question at all. It wasn't a no, but it sure as hell wasn't the yes he needed to win the bet he had been so sure of winning when he made it yesterday.

"Wait, wait. So your partner, who is also your best friend, sets you on fire on a regular basis?"

"He tends to get a little carried away."

"That's not really a good excuse little star."

"I know, but it's ok, really. My clothing budget is just higher than usual is all."

"I may have a solution for that."

"Oh?"

"We've got a tailor in Bosco who makes things that resist even Emzadi's magic, and nothing is hotter than a solar flare. Accept maybe you if I got you screaming my name." There was that flirty look from her again.

"Silly, Van. I don't think you want me that mad at you." Ouch. Again with the verbal brick wall.

"Why ever would you be mad at me? I'm offering you cloths. Just let me run my hands over those luscious curves to get the measurments..." He paused and ladled a boatload of innuendo gravy onto his words. "Just right."

"Virgo has my measurments on hand. We can ask her for them later." Epic mental belly flop.

"What if she doesn't have the right things measured for Boscan cloths?"

"Virgo believes in being prepared." She did the same thing with her voice he had done a few seconds earlier. "She has measurements for... everything." The way she said that had shivers running up even his spine.

Vander heard the chatter of his brother's babies before the two wizards with them entered the guild. He was already warltching so he could see the know-it-all grin already on Cobra's face when he walked in. There was an odd mocking look in Bickslow's eyes too. What did they know about Fairy Tail women that he didn't?

"Hey boys!" Lucy's grin could light up the world. "Have fun?"

"We killed stuff. Course we had fun." Cobra plopped himself into the seat opposite Lucy and seemed to melt into it.

"Cosplayer, feel sorry for me!" Bickslow draped himself over her back and made sad, pouty faces.

"Mavis, Bix, you're heavy! Why am I feeling sorry for you, you elephant baby?"

"Because he fucking melted a vulcan all over me! It was terrible! I will never recover!"

"You are to old and to huge to be acting like Happy. Woman up and get off me. You're suffocating me!" Bickslow gave a dramatic wail of despair and dropped into a chair of his own.

"How could you say such things to me? You should never tease a lady about her weight!" Cobra snorted at them.

"Don't be a pussy, Jester-head."

"Awe come on, Nightshade." Lucy reached out to pat Bix on the head as she spoke. "Let him have his little pleasures. He can't be the dick in this relationship. That's your job." A Fairy at a nearby table who happened to have a mouthfull of beer snorted it out their nose.

"Fuck! That burns! What the hell, Lucy?" Lucy giggled unapologetically. Vander raised an eyebrow at Bickslow. He hadn't heard anything about this. Last he heard Bickslow had been in a steady relationship with a takeover mage Vander had yet to meet. Though Lucy could be joking he guessed. Bix just shrugged.

"Oi, Mira!"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"The soul boys are back. Can we have our usual please? Bix could use an extra treat today just to make his ass fat!"

"You got it, Lucy!"

Bickslow gasped in indignation. Vander chuckled quietly. It was good to see his brother so comfortable with people outside his family and team. Come to think of it he hadn't seen that visor a single time on this visit. He wasn't about to ask where it was though.

The usual for this group turned out to be a carton of vanilla ice cream, a tall bottle of alcohol, and a vial of the havarti venom Bix had been paying him for once Crime Sorciere joined Fairy Tail. Vander, distracted by the sight of Levy knocking Gajeel over the head with a book near as big as her, missed the fact that when Lucy served up floats he and Cobra weren't the only ones who had venom added to theirs.

;-P

By lunch the next day Vander was officially out of ideas. He had tried everything short of stripping naked. He had discarded that idea after seeing Lucy punt Wakaba through a wall when she overheard him comment on how big that day's skirt made her ass look. He sat down across the table from Cobra and just stared at the man for a long time.

"Fine. I concede defeat. There is obviously something different about Fairy Tail women that I am missing."

"You've got till the sun rises tomorrow before you lose. Sure you don't want to keep trying?"

"It would be pointless. You and I both know that. Besides Erza is back. You gunna tell me what the secret is?"

"In the morning. You bring me my winnings and I'll tell you the secret." Vander nodded and watched the blond he had spent the past forty-eight hours pursueing laugh over cake with her armour wearing friend.

Was it Fairy Tail? Was there something he was missing? Had somethong happened to him? He didn't get it.

The next morning Vander was waiting at the guild, brown paper packafe in hand, when Cobra and Lucy walked in. He was instantly slapped in the face with the realization that Lucy, the girl Bickslow had repeatedltly told his family was known for her skimpy clothing, had been wearing long sleeved, high neckline shirts this whole time. She wasn't today.

When Cobra held out his hand Vander silently handed him his money. Cobra immediately handed it to Lucy.

"There you go, Starshine. That should be the last of it. We can straight out buy that house now, no payments involved." Lucy planted a kiss on Cobra's cheek.

"You're the best."

"Yep." He dropped his arm down from where it had beem resting on her shoulders. When Lucy planted another kiss on Vander's cheek he could only gape at her.

"Thanks for being a good sport, Van." He had no words, so he just nodded.

"So." Vander turned his eyes back to Cobra. "The secret to getting laid in the Fairy Tail guild? Pick a girl who isn't already mated to a dragon slayer." Mira finally caught sight of the sparkling purple and green scales forming the dragon that ran elegantly over Lucy's chest and collar bones up to her right shoulder. The scream the bar maid let out drew the attention of the whole guild and chaos ensued. The two of them apparently hadn't told the guild they were together yet.

Vander couldn't help it. He laughed. Until he realized his brother could see souls. Bickslow had fucking known the whole time and played into this. His brother was going to suffer. After he got himself laid.

 **That's a wrap. More tomorrow.**


	6. Particularly for Emzadi

**This week is turning out just awesome guys! Love to my readers and love to the other authors too!**

Emzadi was happy being who and what she was these days. There had been times, like when her magic had caused the death of two men she had actually cared a great deal for, when she had wanted to tear the dragon slayer lacrima from her body even if it killed her. It had taken the support of her entire family to get her through that, but she was ok now.

She did have one complaint. Her dragon was to damn particular. She had met so many powerful wizards. Sexy, intelligent men, whose company she enjoyed. The stupid, picky dragon hadn't uttered so much as a peep for any of them. She was a beautiful Boscan woman, so her sexual needs were satisfied, even if it sometimes took teamwork on her bed partners parts. Her need for a mate still left her feeling hollow though.

Why couldn't she just find her mate already? Her _sister_ had found _her_ mate, and she wasn't even a dragon slayer. She just happened to be the one soul out of millions that was perfecg for one of the only nine known dragon slayers in the world. She was actually in Fiore right now to meet Xally's newfound life partner, along with the woman who had just agreed to marry her clown of a brother. She wasn't jealous of her siblings, but she wished her dragon would just give her a shout and point out the one particular man who was ment to be her mate already.

She turned the corner and instead of seeing her brother's guildhall for the first time she slammed into a solid wall of muscle that smelled distinctly of summer thunderstorms and dragon. Her own dragon positively flipped shit. Her fingers twitched where they had latched onto the man to keep from falling. Not that she would have since his hands were on her arms presumably with the same purpose.

Her eyes traveled over abs and pecs and shoulders to finally rest on his face. This guy was all sharp angles and hard planes. He was gorgeous. Piercing eyes that seemed to see her very soul. Blond hair that she was sure would have a mind of it's own if it were any longer. A single scar running across one eye.

"Emzadi Pradesh." She shivered at the harsh growl in his voice.

"Laxus Dreyer, I presume?" He grinned and she purred.

"You presume correctly of course. It is my _greatest_ pleasure to _finally_ meet you."

"Hmm. The pleasure is all mine. Or at least it will be." His eyes lit up with literal sparks of lightning. Oh, she wanted to eat him up so bad right now.

"Careful. We should get you to the guild so Bix and Xally can See you made it here before we... get distracted."

"I'd rather get distracted first, but I guess you're right. Where is Vander?"

"Don't fucking know. Don't fucking care either as long as he leaves us alone." She had to laugh at that. She shared his feelings on the matter really.

She should probably call her father. Nah, she'd do it later. After she had bitten off a big bite of the delicious man still holding one of her arms as they walked. She couldn't really blame her dragon for being picky anymore. Not if this was the one particular man it had been waiting to claim as her mate.

 **More Tonorrow!**


	7. To Huge for Kaleb's Brain

**I felt like this little world needed a dose of reality. So here we are. With my own brand of quirkiness.**

It was not often that Kaleb Pradesh was surprised. The nature of his magic forewarned him of most things, and he had seen so much in his life that even the things he did not expect rarely shook him. He really hated it when it happened though because it was almost always a very bad thing. Even when it was good it was bad. He could count the instances on his hands, a finger for each bad memory.

Well, except the wonderful shock of discovering the fact that Bickslow was, in fact, not dead, just in some sort of stasis bupple for 7 years. Kaleb considered that one canceled out by the fact that, as far as they knew, he had been dead for those 7 years. That was was only slightly similar to finding out Zen was still alive. With that news came the knowledge of what he had suffered while they had greived for his death.

The Pradesh family had Lucy Heartfilia and her tendancy to get kidnapped to thank for that discovery. After the Infinity Clock and the Eclipse Gate she had looked into what all celestial magic could be used for and it's history. This led to her learning about the Archangel mages who used to protect celestial wizards. Her spirit Crux had given her a record of archangel births, acheivments, and deaths. Zen Pradesh never died. White Sea and her allies, as well as Fairy Tail and theirs, had acted immediately. Pergrande had burned to the ground.

The purely bad shocks included the truth of the female dragon slayer's side of mating, the need to exile their own brother for magic he was born with through no fault of his own, Princess Kurino's complete insanity, the Hester incident with Zen and what that magic ment for his future, the fact that Vander was being blackmailed with the death of his family in order to ensure his obedience to the Steel Council, and let's not mention Zeref's continued existance and the war he brought to the entire continent, Bad shit, all of it.

Recently though it had been different. There had been the news that Lucy had talked the Spirit King himself into changing Archangel magic in order to protect Zen from the wizards his magic had origionally been designed to protect. An astounding surprise that. Then came the startling news that Xally had found herself mated to one of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers. Then the shock of Emzadi finding her mate in Laxus Dreyer. How the two had never met before as often as Bix's team visited the family no one could tell. Bickslow had finally asked his little takeover mage to marry him. They were engaged now according to Boscan laws and standards. This though...

When Kaleb received the news that Vander had straight up lost Cristoff during a full moon he had just rolled his eyes. A long history of family drama had him checking in on his brother with his magic a few minutes later though. What he found astounded him. He was beyond shocked speachless. He was shocked thoughtless. All of this in less than a month. It was just... Huge. To much for him to process. One straw to many on the back of the poor camel that was his mind. Their father was going to die of a heart attack once this was all said and done.

 **We'll talk about that last straw tomorrow.**


	8. A Doxy for Cristoff

**This is the last connected prompt for this chapter. I had so much fun here. I would appologise to Vander, but he does do this type of thing so... his role in this chapter is his own fault.**

He didn't like waking up after his full moon blackouts. He never knew where he was going to be, or with who, or in what state. That was especially true when for whatever unavoidable reason Vander was put in charge of watching over him, as he had during this moon. He loved his little brother, they all did, but the trouble the guy could get into was unprecedented as far as they could tell.

Something was different this time around though. He could tell he wasn't where he should have been, but that didn't surprise him. The fact that he felt like he was supposed to be in this place he shouldn't have been in was extremely odd. It felt right, good. Whatever person He was with smelled good too, amazing in fact. Like cotton candy and raspberries and-

His eyes flew open in shock and he stared at the woman he was wrapped around. She was breathtaking. Pale skinned with a little button nose and rosebud lips. She had a tiny waist and the curves of a goddess. His breath caught when she opened her eyes. He could just fall right into those big magenta eyes. The soft smile she gave him was just precious.

"Morning, Crissy." He purred and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Morning love." He pushed her hair behind her ear and froze. No fucking way. He might just kill his brother for this. Not that it was a bad thing, just that it shouldnt have happened like this, on a full moon. Who knows what he put her through, and he should have been able to cherish that moment forever.

His fingertips were trembling as they brushed the silver scales running across her colarbone and up her neck. He pushed the rest of her pink hair over her shoulder so he could see every bit of the dragon decorating her skin. His mating mark. Not only had he found his mate, which was beyond awesome, but he had claimed her durig the bloody full moon And he couldn't even remember her name.

"What's wrong?"

"Er, how much actual talking happened yesterday?" She blushed darker than her hair.

"P-precious little."

"What all did I manage to tell you before..." He ran his thumb over the mark and she shuddered.

"Not much. It was mostly a 'me Cristoff, you mate' kind of thing. You seemed pretty loopy and blamed it on the moon. If Bix hadn't told us you were going to be here this week I would have said you were crazy and run for the hills. That and umm..." She blushed darker. "The, uh, mating call, or pull, or whatever..."

"Bix? If you know my brother that means you are a Fairy Tail wizard, right?" She looked decidedly confused.

"Well, yeah. I..." She raised her own hand toward the side of her neck. "Did I misun-"

"No!" He pulled her closer and nuzzled her cheek. "There is no misunderstanding here. You are my mate." He started raining kisses on her face. "My life, my soul. Mine." There was a growl in that last word and he almost lost his train of thought when he placed a kiss on her neck and she arched into him. "I, um, the problem is... I'm a lunar dragon slayer. Last night was the full moon. That's why I was, well, loopy." Her forehead was wrinkled up in confusion before her eyes widened.

"The moon! You get your magic from the moon and it was full! Magic excess! That happens to Cobra if he has to much poison without using up his magic energy." She was all kinds of cute when she got excited.

"Moon drunk, my family calls it. I also put off crazy levels of draconic pheromones. Causes orgys back home." His mate made an adorable squeaking sound. "My brother was supposed to be keeping an eye on me to keep me out of trouble."

"Bickslow?"

"Vander." She snorted. "Guess you know him too since he's been hanging around Magnolia for a bit."

"We haven't actually met, I've been busy, but I've heard stories. He couldn't keep a rock out of trouble. In fact he would probably get it arrested for public indecency." He chuckled.

"True. He should be around though. He tends to take advantage of my full moon state, but doesn't usually abandon me."

"No clue about that. You just moon beamed onto my balcony and made sexy eyes so..." She shrugged.

"Speaking of your balcony..."

"...yeah?"

"I really have no clue where we are other than to guess at a general proximity to Fairy Tail and hence Magnolia."

"You don't know where you are?"

"Because I don't really remember my moon drunk days when the nights are clear and such." He couldn't quite look her in the eyes as he waitedfor her to realize what that ment.

"You don't remember? So you black out?"

"Sorta." He was mumbling at this point. She made thinking sounds and then gasped.

"Mavis! That means you don't remember any of what happened yesterday and you have no idea who I am!"

"You're my mate!" There was no doubt about that in his mind and he didn't want there to be any in hers.

"Are you sure though? I wouldn't want there to be any sort of mis-" He ran his tongue over her mate mark and she groaned. "Oh! Ok. I'm your mate. I-I'm Meredy by the way." He stopped licking her and began rubbing his cheek over every inch of skin he could find.

"Meredy Milkovich. Crime Sorciere's maguilty mage. You use sensory magic. Bix has talked about you. Xally too."

"I-" She gasped when he found a sensory spot and attacked it with his mouth. "I like Xally."

"How about we focus less on my sister and more on what I can't remember from yesterday."

"Or we can- Ah! We can just do it all over again." He growled and they started doing just that.

;-)

It wasn't untill almost three days later that they left Meredy's house, and that was still to soon in Cristoff's opinion. Still, Meredy's sense of responsibility had driven them from bed after a near frantic call from Mira. Apparently his brother really had lost him, and while they knew he could take care of himself his lack of contact had worried his siblings.

It was Vanders fault really, according to Mira. He had released Cris from his rune fortified moon prison and the entire staff of the airship had been having a damn fine time when Cris had lept up, sniffed at the air and vanished on a moonbeam. Knowing where he had next been seen Cris could only assume he had caught Meredy's scent.

His new mate, the precious little minx, had lied, point blank, to the barmaid. Considering what he had been doing to her out of sight of the lacrima at the time, her ability to keep a straight face while she told Mira she hadn't heard any rumors as to his whereabouts was beyond impressive. She had also managed to extract a promise from him afterwards that he would let her deal with his brother. She wouldn't tell him what she had planned, but he was sure it would be amazing.

So here they were, dressed much to Cristoff's immense displeasure, about to moon jump to his brother's temporary dwelling in Magnolia. He had to admit though, he was looking forward to whatever his sweetheart of a mate had in mind for his brother. She had a sadistic streak deep inside her that his dragon found mouthwateringly sexy. Of course he found most things about her sexy.

"You sure I can't just beat him to a pulp?" She giggled.

"Trust me what I have planned will be so much better. Now. Show me how it feels to ride on moonlight."

"You were already doing that remember? Then you got this absurd idea that my family needed to know I wasn't dead." She blushed a little and swatted at his arm.

"You stop that."

"I already did, that's my point."

"Cris, the sooner we go the sooner we can be done." He scooped her up and she was giggling as he took them to the house his father owned in Magnolia. Vander walked in the house moments after they did.

"Cris! Where the hell have you been man! The half the guild has been out looking for you today." He grinned suggestively at Meredy and leaned himself against the wall, his body language and the way he looked at her just screaming sex. "Who's the babe?" When Cristoff tensed his precious little mate pinched his ass and giggled at his brother.

"You must be Vander. We haven't met yet, but I've heard so much about you." She stepped around Cris and offered her hand to Vander. "I'm Meredy." Vander took her hand and kissed the back of it instead of shaking it. Meredy grinned at him and Cristoff could feel the pull on her magic through their bond. "Cristoff's mate." Vander jerked his hand away and swiped at the glowing pink hearts now circling his wrist. He eyed Meredy warily.

"Mate?" He glanced at Criss who nodded. Vander grinned. "Well congrats bro!" Meredy giggled again, but this time both men could hear the overly sweet tone.

"It was so nice of you to set him loose on the full moon, Vander. I really appreciated being able to meet him a whole day earlier than I would have otherwise. Not that he remembers. He just woke up the next day mated for life to some random doxy whose name he didn't even know. No big deal though, right? It's not like there is any reason he would have wanted to remember meeting his mate, or our actual mating. Nobody needs to remember their wedding or their first night with their soul mate, right?" Vander was looking between Meredy and his wrist with horror in his eyes by the time she was done.

"What is this thing going to do to me?"

"You'll see!" She sounded delighted. Well if his mate was happy Cristoff was happy.

;-)

Cris and Meredy walked to the guild so Vander beat them there. He was desperately begging Mira to tell him what the pink markings around his wrist were going to do to him. Cobra snickered when she patted him on the head and left him answerless. Vander turned to Bickslow and Lisanna next.

"Come on guys. I don't know this chick! What is this weird glowing bracelet doing to me?" Bickslow caught Cristoff's eye and grinned.

"Well whatever it's doing I'm sure you deserve it."

"Bickslow!" Van had pulled out his little brother whine.

"Van." Lisanna leaned forward and took his hands in hers. Her face was serious. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lisanna didn't answer. She just got up and went to help her sister behind the bar. Cobra's snicker turned to a cackle. Vander threw himself upon the great and immeasurable mercy of Lucy next, dropping his head into her lap and making sad faces.

"Please angel eyes?" Lucy ran her hands through his hair, more from habit after years of dragon slayer motion sickness than anything.

"Vander, your brother trusted you. He's let you get away with treating his moon drunk spells like a game for so long and now..." She sighed dramatically. "Well, Meredy isn't a dark wizard anymore so she probably won't kill you."

"Probably!"

"Probably." Vander stared at his arm as if he was considering chopping it off at Lucy's solomn pronouncement. Cristoff and Meredy finally let their presence be known to the general populace and sat themselves across from Cobra, Lucy, and Vander.

"Don't worry, Van. Even if my mate kills you Bix and I can bring you back to life no matter how many times you die."

"Fuck that, Cris! I'd rather not die at all!" Cris shrugged. "Meredy, if I apologize for having fun with your mate will you turn this thing off?"

"Nope. Wrong apology."

"What does that mean?" Meredy just smiled.

"Love your brain, Cavity Queen." Vander shuddered at Cobra's grin.

;-)

It was hours later, after his sisters had both pried themselves from their mate's beds to congratulate them and dissapeared again, that Cristoff finally found out what his mate planned to do to his brother. The guild was well into the party Makarov declared to celebrate the new couple's happiness. Vander and Cana had been gone for several minutes when Meredy kept up and demanded Gray and Juvia produce a basin of ice water. When they did she promptly dumped it over her head. They all heard the screech from the guilds storage room. Vander and Meredy were both still gasping and shivering when Cana stomped back into the room, dragging him with her.

"Damn it, Mer! I was having fun!"

"S-sorry, Cana. You'll have to find your f-fun elsewhere."

"For how long."

"I haven't d-decided yet."

"You're fucking c-cockblocking me!" Vander's expression made it clear he would have rather she just killed him.

"Damn straight!" Cobra was cackling up a storm. "Put the brakes on your fun didn't she, Shady?"

"She fucking waited till the worst possible moment!" Lucy giggled at them.

"I think Meredy is completely in the right here. To miss out on your own mating is a really big deal. I think the punishment is a little light actually." Cana was the only Fairy not grinning in that moment, and even in her sulking state she couldn't keep the little smirk off her face.

;-)

His mate was stubborn. That was all well and good most days, but this had gone to far. Two days without sex as a newly mated dragon slayer was two to fucking many. The fact that Vander was tied into their mating bond through the sensory link wasn't helping anyone. He kept trying to sneak one past Meredy, which was impossible and riled them all up. Cristoff had had enough.

"Babe, let me take over."

"But-"

"Look at me precious." He could smell how much she wanted him right now. He could see her pupils dilate and hear her breathing and heartbeat quicken. "My brother's suffering has become our suffering. I've got a spell. Let me." She nodded and he crossed the guild to where Vander was playing cards with some of the Fairies. How they could make Go Fish a betting and stripping and drinking game he had no clue. "Congratulations, Vander." He clapped a hand on Vander's shoulder. "Meredy has agreed to let her spell go." Vander perked up when his pink bracelet vanished. Cristoff grinned and slammed him with the moonlight spell he had prepared. Vander gaped at him. "On the condition that I replace it." He stood and waved over his shoulder. "Have fun with that."

"Cris! What the hell did you do to me? Cris!" As he swept his mate up and called the moonlight to take them back to her house he heard Cobra's near hysterical laughter.

"Even Viagra won't fix that shit, Shady!"

"Cris!"

 **And that's a wrap. See you tomorrow.**


	9. Zen makes Brimstone

**This Prompt is in no way related to the rest of my Pradesh Week entries. Sorry it's so dreadfully late, but life... Life was misbehaving. Several of my fellow authors can attest to the fact that I was about ready to strangle this prompt too. I was going to post it as just the first section, however sassykitten1701 told me I simply had to wake Lucy up. So you can thank her for the rest of this story.**

XxXxXxXxX

Zen was the opposite of happy. He could sense her. At least he thought it was a her. It felt like a her. The sweet, bright, warm magic felt female, and powerful. He wasn't sure about all that, but he knew for a fact that there was a celestial wizard close and they were in trouble. His magic was screaming at him to find them and keep them safe, but he couldn't find them. He had flown over this area three times now and there was nothing here. Nothing but the feel of the magic calling to him. If he couldn't find something soon he was going to rain heaven's wrath on this empty field in holy fire.

He tucked his black wings close and dove. He was agitated enough that he skipped right over his usual graceful landing in favor of a more dramatic one his little brother had termed his 'you wish the devil was knocking' landing. Now normally when he did this He would slam into the ground, feet first with his knees bent, creating an enormous crater and a cloud of dust. His enemies would then flee, screaming in terror. Today, not only were there no enemies to bee seen, when his feet touched the ground he didn't stop. The ground just, broke apart.

His wings slammed down and he managed to pull himself up enough to hover over what should have been a giant crater and was, instead, a giant gaping hole. It was ominous in the extreme, and he could feel the celestial magic that had drawn him here pulling him down into the darkness. He had nothing to fear from the dark as he could weild holy light with astonishing ease now that he had access to his magic. It was simply more instinctual to use his wings or one of the weapons he now usually kept in requip space. He let the light flow through him and dropped through the hole.

He found more than he was expecting, and a whole lot less. By that he meant he found a whole lot of nothing at first. There was a cavern down here. Not an underground cave but a huge cavern. Far below him was the bright glare of water. As he drew closer he could see that the water was moving, not flowing as a river, but moving. This was a lake, and there were _things_ in it. Not little eyeless newts and glow-in-the-dark worms, no these were big things that flashed sharp teeth at him before fleeing his light.

The pull of the celestial magic was coming from an island in the middle of the lake. The closer he got the stronger the pull was. Then he saw it. The glint of gold. The blond was sprawled face down on the yellow tinged earth, and in her hand he could see, clutched tight, a gold zodiac key. How had she gotten past the monsters to get out here? Hell, what was even out here worth coming this far down into the dark?

This time his wings brought him down into a gentle landing, sending gusts of wind and clouds of yellow dust off over the lake. He could still see the monsters roiling in the water. They didn't seem to be able to come on land, though they acted as if they wished they could.

Zen turned back to the celestial mage and approached as slowly as he could manage. She was powerful. The pull from her was so strong he could barely think. As strong as the urge to touch her was, he knew better. The magic he was born with had this weird quirk where he lost his ever loving fucking mind whenever celestial wizards were involved, which was why he was here in the first place. He reached out with a booted foot and rolled her over.

She was a mess of course. It couldn't have been easy to get out here and she was banged up a bit, but wow. She was beautiful. At least he thought she was. She was also unconscious which meant he was most likely still in control of his mental faculties. Probably. The yellow dust that was so plentiful down here coated her skin and made her seem to glow like some sort of golden goddess.

The key in her hand was Aquarius. He could sense others nearby though. A search and the toe of his boot turned up a heavy and crowded keyring. Most celestial spirit wizards are lucky to get five keys and even see a zodiac key. This woman had ten of the twelve golden keys and almost that many silver keys. How had she collected so many? Was she one of the holder wizards that hunted their own kind to increase their power? He wouldn't have pegged her for the type, but his magic didn't exactly encourage logical reasoning around magic like hers, it just wanted him to roll over and play whatever game she wanted to play and be happy about it.

Magic or no magic, he couldn't just leave her stranded here surrounded by monsters. He used his boot again to gently nudge her arms, including the key clutched in her hand, over her chest in order to decrease how much actual touching he would be doing. He froze. He more than recognized the pink mark on the back of her hand.

Fairy Tail. His brother Bickslow's guild. What was a Fairy doing outside of Fiore? Why was she alone? Fairy Tail wasn't a large guild like White Sea. He had heard enough stories from his brother to know that they had a single celestial wizard, and her team was insanely attached to her. He let out a pulse of light into the cavern. The monsters sent water flying everywhere when they dove for cover, but he didn't see any other wizards.

When he bent to pick up the golden Fairy one of the monsters, likely enraged by his previous light show, threw itself out of the water. He snatched up the girl and, as his wings pulled them up into the air he threw a powerful beam of holy light at the monster. Now light, when there is enough of it with enough power behind it, gets hot. Heat tends to make fire. Apparently the reason everything was yellow down here was because it was essentially solid sulphur. The entire island burst into flames and he was barely able to bet them far enough away to avoid being caught in the inferno.

Well shit. He had just made an entire brimstone island. He hadn't done that before. First time for everything though he guessed.

He couldn't take the Fairy all the way to her guild, but he could take her to his. There were people there who could get her home. They could contact Bickslow to figure out where the hell her team was and if they needed to go search for them. He flew hack to the hole he had created and back into the sunlight, leaving the huge ball of blue flames and the thrashing monsters around it behind.

XxXxXxXxX

"No."

"Ze... on't be re..."

"...or a reas..."

"That doesn't me...the thing!"

"You'll get that key... dead."

"Is this a magic thing? Becau... ust think."

"I am thinking, Cristoff. She hasn't contracted with it yet. I guarantee you if you touch that key she will wake up and she will wake up pissed. She risked her life to get it."

Key? They wanted her keys? Fuck that shit. She just got Aquarius back. Her family was whole again and nobody was going to change that. Her hand clenched tighter around Aquarius's reforged key and fire shot up her arm.

"Touch my keys and I'll tear your balls off and shove them down your throat."

"Told you."

"Lucy, I don't want to take your keys." Lucy cracked her eyes open to see two huge, gorgeous men looking down at her. "You're covered in dirt and your hand is fractured. I can't set the bone till you let go of that key."

"Cristoff, how do you know my name?" The smiling one with night sky eyes raised a brow.

"You know mine, why can't I know yours?"

"The dangerous side of sexy hasn't been calling my name now has he?" The gold in Mr Dangerous's eyes seemed to spark and the corner of his mouth twitched. Either he was really dangerous or he liked being called sexy. It could be both she guessed, which could mean trouble for her.

"If he's the dangerous side of sexy then which side am I?" She studied him for a long moment. Her magic resonated with both of these men in completely different ways. It was odd, disturbing really.

Her magic itself seemed to be trying to get her to climb aboard Mr Dangerous and ride him into the sunset. That was not going to be happening for several reasons. He was dangerous, he was a complete stranger, and she didn't do stuff like that anyway. Oh yeah, and the big sword strapped to his stiff back clearly said 'I'll cut off any part of you that touches me' so there was that too.

Cristoff on the other hand felt, it was weird to even think it, comfortable. She just wanted to curl up with him like a warm quilt and a hot cup of cocoa in her favorite reading chair. He felt like Natsu, only bigger and sexier and less likely to set her on fire on accident. Maybe. For all she knew the guy was going to set her on fire on purpose, though why he would set her apparently broken finger bones before that she wasn't sure. He did have that odd big cat type vibe going on that Natsu and Gajeel had, and Laxus, and...

"May I see your teeth?" Mr Dangerous snorted and that twitch at the corner of his mouth stabilized into a smirk. Cristoff grinned, allowing her to see his sharp canines. She pointed a finger at him. "Slayer. So you're the once in a lifetime for a whole lifetime, but only for a very lucky girl kind of sexy."

"Boscan sweetheart. Till I find that once in a lifetime for a whole lifetime person any girl can get very lucky with my sexy." She blinked. Well ok then. "And what told you I was a dragon slayer?"

"You remind me of a cat." Mr Dangerous chuckled and Lucy couldn't quite suppress the shudder that ran through her. Damn the man was just so sexy.

"Hear that, Cris. You're a kitty." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. If you wanna call a tiger a kitty." They almost seemed to ignore her comment.

"Dragon actually." Cristoff sounded smug.

"Pussy."

"Asshole."

"Bitchy much?" When Cristoff's eyes narrowed Lucy sensed a Natsu and Gray type moment coming on.

"Are you two actual brothers or just pseudo brothers? Or, well, it's Bosco so I guess being in a relationship wouldn't be out of the norm either." Mr Dangerous took a full three steps away from Cristoff and made a sick face. Cristoff laughed at him.

"Actual brothers. You don't know who we are do you?"

"Should I? You still haven't told me how you know my name."

"Bickslow." Lucy tensed and pulled her magic to her fingertips.

"Ok. There are two ways I can take that." A long time ago she would have automatically gone with the friend-of-a-friend option and assumed they knew Bickslow. She'd seen to much to go that route so she went with the other one. "I'm going to go with the way that comes with the question of 'Where the hell is my nakama and what did you do to him!" Both men wore expressions of shock and Cristoff raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Easy. We didn't torture your name out of him or anything. He's just told us about you." Lucy didn't relax at that. They could be lying after all. She'd seen to much to just take people at their word anymore. "Listen, can you reign in your magic a little? Celestial magic... It doesn't agree with Zen."

Zen? She glanced at the man she had been refering to as Mr Dangerous to see him staring at her with this dazed, hungry look in his eyes. Her hands started to reach for him before she even thought about it. She stopped as soon as she saw her glowing fingers. Once she tamped her magic down Zen gasped as if he had been holding his breath and backed away with his eyes closed.

"S-sorry." What was wrong with her? Why was she having trouble breathing? And why couldn't she seem to stay focused? Zen shook his head.

"It's- it's ok. You let go." Let go? Was her magic doing something to him? It had never done that before.

"I- umm..." She suddenly remembered what had caused her to draw upon her magic in the first place. "So you two know Bickslow" Cristoff's eyes were on his brother, not on her when he answered.

"You could say that. Don't know what's wrong with the shit head that you don't know about us though."

"Again. Should I?"

"Cris," Zen didn't seem quite recovered from whatever she had accidently done to him, but his eyes were focused again. "Call him. We were going to do that anyway. She doesn't trust us."

"Right. Because she woke up in a strange place and doesn't know who the hell we are." Cris pulled out a communication lacrima and mumbled as he pushed magic into it. "I'm gunna strangle Bix if this is him pulling a Vander. Why they think keeping secrets from us is a good thing I don't fucking know."

"The family caught shit when things went down here. He's probably trying to prevent a repeat. Besides you and Kaleb did the same damn thing with Kurino."

"Well it's-"

"Cris?" It wasn't until she heard Bickslow's voice that she conciously realized what was going on. Shit. She was going to be in so much trouble. "Man is this really important? Were kinda busy right now dealing with a missing-" Cristoff just pointed the lacrima at her. "Cosplayer! Woman what the hell are you doing in Bosco!"

"Blondie?" Shit. Of course Laxus was there too.

"Hey guys. I-"

"I heard Luce!"

"Starshine, your ass had better have a good reason for making us think you'd been kidnapped again."

"Where the hell are you, Bunny?" Oh, fuck her life.

"Lucy!"

"Lu!"

"Lucy where are you?"

"Lucy-nee, we were so worried!

"Why the hell did you dissapear on us, Lucy?"

"Luuusheee!"

"There will be silence!" Well when Erza wanted silence, silence is what she got. "Lucy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-" The world in the lacrima spun and Lucy found herself facing the demon Mirajane.

"Lucy, you will explain." Lucy leaned away from the lacrima as if Mira could reach through the thing.

"Umm. I'm sorry? There was a cave and the magic signature..." Lucy clenched her teeth against the pain and raised Aquarius's key up for Mira to see. Mira gasped.

"You found her?" Lucy couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Yeah. I found her."

"Oh, Lucy that's wonderful!" Mumbling started up in the background. "Lucy found Aquarius you guys!" Cheers sounded. Lucy was starting to shake.

"Alright." Cristoff turned the lacrima back to himself. "My patient needs rest."

"Who are you?" He twitched at Mira's question.

"I'm not sure. Let's ask Bickslow. Bickslow, who am I? Why is it that my meeting your guildmate went something like this. 'Hi, I'm Cristoff. Welcome to Bosco. Bix has told us so much about you!' And she responded by accusing me of torturing you and threatened to rip my balls off and choke me with them!" At some point Mira must have given the lacrima back to Bickslow because his voice was louder again.

"Well, you see..."

"Actually that last part was probably my incredably positive influence. Audio high five, Starshine."

"Go get your own lacrima you overgrown-"

"You just wish my sexy ass was actually in your lap, Jester-head."

"BixCo babies!" Lucy covered her face with her non-broken hand and groaned.

"Mira, no. It doesn't..." Mira's squeel cut off with a dull thud. "Shit. You broke her, Eavesdropper."

"She was broken before I happened."

"True. Now get off me."

"About to lose yourself to my purely sexy self?"

"I'm Boscan, Cobra. I will shove my tongue so far down your throat..." Cobra's dramatic vomiting sounds grew rapidly fainter. Lucy couldn't help but giggle. Those two cracked her up. They played such weird games, but she happened to know who Cobra's mate was and it wasn't Bickslow. She gestured for the lacrima and Cristoff relinquished it to her.

"Bixy? Baby? My sweet, chocolate dipped gingerbreadman." A wide eyed Bickslow was shaking his head at her. "My romantic comedy loving cuddle buddy. Have you talked to-"

"Stop! For the love of- Please just stop, Cosplayer. I'm sorry, ok. Whatever I did I'm sorry for it." Cristoff was openly laughing by this point and Zen was chuckling. He looked more relaxed now.

"If you don't mind, Bix. Could you tell me who these two delicious gentlemen are?" She pointed the lactima at first Cris, then Zen.

"Shit. Hi, Zen."

"Bix."

"Umm... Are you guys... ok?"

"Has she raped my soul yet, you mean? Nah. But there was a little fondling going on. She was real sweet about it and I'm thinking about making it consensual." Cristoff's head whiped around to stare at his brother in shock. Lucy had no idea what they were talking about but she was glad to see these people really were friends of Bickslow. She would have been extremely upset if they turned out to be enemies.

"Guys! Gee. Nobody is raping anyone's anything here! Just..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Introductions, Bickslow? Why do they think I should know them?"

"Well, you see..." The guild was moving behind him. She was pretty sure he was trying to lock himself in Laxus's office so the guild couldn't hear. She could hear his team in the background dealing with the rest of the guild. "You know I'm from Bosco."

"We all know that, Bix. Remember? I made big drama after we had that talk."

"Yeah. And you remember I told you about the seith magic ban and why I left?" She heard a door close and lock.

"So you wouldn't die. Yes. You are stalling."

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and spoke really fast. "I actually have a really big family in Bosco and Cristoff and Zen are my brothers, and so is Kaleb the Master of White Sea , and Ambassador Farron Pradesh, and we have another brother and two sisters, and Arman Pradesh is our dad, and I know you think he's some sort of demigod, and please don't be mad at me!" Bickslow's eyes were still closed tight. Lucy thought hers might fall out of her face.

"Arman Pradesh is your father?" Bickslow nodded. "And you have two sisters." He nodded again. "And you've got... five, five brothers. Bix, did you think you couldn't trust me with this? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Cosplayer. It was a habit thing."

"I... Ok. We'll talk about it later ok? I'm gunna let your brother fix my hand and-"

"Your hand? You told Erza you were fine! What happened?"

"I punched a really big monster in the face. It's face was mostly teeth and I broke my hand."

"You punched one of those things?" Zen sounded surprised.

"You saw them? How did you find me anyway?"

"Felt your magic. Flew down, picked you up, flew out."

"I was underground." He glared in her direction, but she didn't feel like it was directed at her.

"I know. I had to tear a giant hole in the earth to get to you. Then I set that island on fire before we left." He looked at Cris. "We should tell Kaleb so he can send an earthmage to deal with that big hole."

"Already done. He sent Beck to look into those monsters too."

"Hey, Bix." She spoke softly so as to not disturb the conversation being held practically over her head, which she saw as having nothing to do with her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sure you were just trying to do right by your family."

"Thanks, Cosplayer."

"I do have a question though. Why does your brother seem to think I will... Do something to him?"

"It's a magic thing. Just...be careful ok? For both of you. You feel the pull right?" She blushed. "That's a yes. No touching and try not to throw your magic around when he's close. I'm not trying to curb your fun or anything, you're in Bosco, feel free to take a vacation before you come home. You and Zen would be complicated though. Trust me."

"You know I do. Listen I'm exhausted. Take care of my team while I'm gone ok? Tell them I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave like that. I don't even know how the cave I went into got me to Bosco. It was a labyrinth down there."

"Got it. Hey one more thing. If Vander shows up and you have sex with him glue glitter to his hair for me."

"Bickslow!" Her outraged cry was wasted. The seith mage was already gone. She looked up to find Cris and Zen staring at her in amused silence. She decided to just ignore the awkwardness of that moment. "Who's Vander?"

"The other brother Bix mentioned earlier." Lucy whipped her head around to stare at the pale haired man in the doorway. This man she knew on sight. Kaleb Pradesh was unique enough for the one picture she had seen of him in Sorcerer Weekly to stick in her mind.

"Master Kaleb." He smiled but didn't have the chance to reply.

"Ah! You wound me, Stellina." Lucy blinked at Cristoff who seemed to be experiencing some sort of fit. "You know him, but I'm a serial killer?"

"Would it make you feel better if I actively tried to attack Vander when I meet him?" All three men grinned.

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Fix my hand, Gato. I'm no threat like this and I need a shower. I smell terrible."

"You have to let go of the key for me to set that bone." Her hand tightened around Aquarius's key. Shit that hurt. She hesitated only a moment before holding the key out to Zen.

"Keep her safe for me, Jinsi?" His surprise showed on his face, but she knew she had made the right choice. He had protected her, made sure she still had Aquarius when she woke. She trusted him to give the key back when she was ready for it. She was careful to keep her magic in check and not to touch him as she dropped the gold key into his open hand.

"You honor me with your trust, Alfantina." She raised a brow at that. When she called him sexy she hadn't expected him to flirt back, especially in a language she knew wasn't spoken in Bosco. She wasn't exactly feeling like a seductress at the moment either. She was so caught up in Zen she didn't notice Cris had her hand till he set the bone.

"Muter fun hint! Mierda chupando, escargot s'embrassant, lalaking may matamlay na titi!" Lucy sucked in a couple breaths while Cris's soothing magic ran through her body. She opened her eyes to see all three men staring at her with wide eyes.

"Out of curiosity, Lucy, how many languages do you speak?"

"How many can you understand?"

"Since I can pull the thoughts straight from your mind? All of them."

"Oh. Sorry?" Zen surprised her by being the only one to respond to that out loud.

"That was beautiful." Well, ok then. If he said so.

"I need a shower."

XxXxXxXxX

She was fascinating, and it wasn't just his magic's reaction to her magic that had him thinking that. Though the fact that she was a good bit more powerful than any celestial wizard he had encountered before was definately affecting him. She was sweet and fierce, intelligent and understanding, not to mention sexy as hell. He wanted her, so much.

Lucy had been extremely careful not to touch him or use her magic around him during her first two days here. Not that she hadn't used it at all. He had seen her meditating on the beach during his early morning flights and again after the sun set. It had been a struggle to keep his distance during her daily spar with her spirits. Spirits being used in plural because the woman called at least three at a time at least once during that hour. Kaleb had kept a careful watch on him to keep him grounded while she did that.

There had been an incident on the third day of her living with them, during the hilarious tickle war she had initiated with Vander on sight, that the entire family had somehow gotten dragged into, where skin to skin contact had occurred between them. The family had been there to buffer that incident, but Lucy had been silent as a grave for the next half hour or so, then hopped up and dragged Vander out of the house. Lucy, Vander, and Kaleb had all been jittery when the two came back. They refused to tell anyone what they were up to.

Just when Zen thought the house would explode Lucy had walked up to him and placed both her bare hands on his cheeks. Aside from the whole family inhaling at once and the air pressure in the house dropping nothing happened. It was then that he realized what she had done. The long lengths of thin chain wrapped several times around her neck and wrists were magic cancelling. She had chained herself and her magic. For him.

That had brought him to his knees at the time and he had wrapped her in a hug so tight he had worried afterward that he might have hurt her. It still shook him inside that she had been willing to do that. She had worn what she called jewelry and he called chains almost constantly since then, and he had followed her arround like a puppy.

The chains were loose enough for her to shed at a moment's notice, which he had seen her do only once. The two of them had been sight seeing when a strange celestial wizard had attempted to seduce him into a dark alley. The man would have succeeded too if Lucy hadn't ripped off her chains and all but killed him. She had dragged the bloody wizard back to White Sea and dropped him at Kaleb's feet, ranting the whole time about he still wasn't sure what because he had been all sorts of high off the waves of magic she had been putting off.

Bickslow had come in on an airship yesterday. For the first time ever the whole family had been together. After an incredably boistrous family dinner they had all settled on the back porch and watched Lucy meditate. The conversation that night had been interresting to say the least, and almost entirely centered around the woman glowing like a star on their little beach.

He had plans for this afternoon. More than just his usual plans of joining Lucy on her nun's tour of Bosco. As far as he knew the woman hadn't had sex a single time since he brought her here, something about preestablished priorities. No, today he planned to take Lucy flying. He'd never done that with anyone else before. Flying was his escape from life. Taking someone with him would normally defeat the purpose.

He was waiting up by the house for Lucy to finish today's spar with her spirits. He would ask her if she wanted to join him. Her spar today was looking a lot different than it usually did, less like a spar and more like a huge argument complete with waving arms and stomping feet on her part. She had Crux the Southern Cross out too, and he wasn't a fighting spirit. His magic knew these spirits almost as well as his own family. Capricorn and Leo were usuals in these spars, but while the Sea Goat seemed calm today the Lion was obviously frustrated.

 _Has she told you their story yet?_

 _Who's story?_

 _I was refering to her history with Loke. That's the name Leo goes by these days. However she and Capricorn also have an interesting tale._

 _Why is Leo using a name that isn't his?_

 _Well to make a long, complicated story short and simple He was involved in the circumstances of his previous keyholders death. Celestial law banned him from returning to the spirit world._

 _So he was sentenced to death._

 _Yes. While he was waiting to die he took the name Loke and worked as a Fairy Tail wizard. He still bears their mark on his back and they still consider him a member of their guild. When the time came for him to die Lucy found out the truth and refused to let him. She poured magic into him until she almost died herself. When the Spirit King himself came down to investigate the disturbance she laid into him with a rant quite similar to the one she threw for you the other day. The laws of the stars were changed that day and Loke has pledged himself to her family line. I've never seen loyalty like his in a spirit before._

 _You didn't learn this from Lucy did you?_

 _l- no._

 _I've noticed Leo opening his own gate a couple times._

 _When he isn't with Lucy he is usually here at the guild._

 _Kaleb, are you fucking Lucy's spirit?_

 _...I have to go. Busy._

Busy his foot. His brother could talk to twenty people at a time with his magic and still appear to focus completely on the people in the room with him. Whatever was going on between him and the centuries old spirit was obviously more than just pleasure for pleasure's sake if he was trying to avoid talking about it. Zen wasn't going to be the one to oust them though.

Lucy apparently gave up on accomplishing whatever they were trying to accomplish today and let her spirits go home. Leo- no, Loke was the last to leave. He seemed to be trying to placate his keyholder. From what Zen could see it wasn't working.

She left her spirit standing there and walked back to the house and straight to where he was leaning against the wall. Her chains were draped artfully around her by the time she reached him. She dropped her head to his chest with a dull thump and sighed. He couldn't help but smile down at the top of her golden head.

"Something wrong, Bandia?"

"Men are idiots controlled by their dicks." Both of his eyebrows shot up.

"Should I be offended?"

"I don't know. If I grabbed ahold of yours and told you to screw over an entire group of people for all eternity would you?"

"I'd like to think I wouldn't, but you could always try it and find out." She really could. In fact he very much wanted her to. She chuckled but, sadly, didn't move to touch him any more than she already was.

"I don't think my jewelry would help us much if I did that, Iolaire." What was going on in her head that their nickname game made him eagle in response to him calling her a goddess. And what did that mean anyway?

 _It means you are an idiot._

 _Shut up, Kaleb. If you don't want me messing with your love life don't mess with mine._

 _Oh, so we're admitting it's a love life now?_

 _Shut it!_ There was no response so Zen figured his brother was back to silently spying on them. Probably two of his brothers since, unless Vander was actually having sex, he could usually be found skulking in the shadows somewhere near.

"Lucy, wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Not till I find a way to fix it."

"Fix what?" She pulled back and grinned at him.

"Oh, no you don't, you sneaky fox. You think you can trick me into revealing my great secret?"

"It was either that or withholding sex and as a Boscan I'm opposed to that idea." She quirked a brow at him.

"If we were actually having sex that threat would hold a whole lot more weight."

"How about offering sex as a bribe?"

"What has gotten into you today? Am I leaking magic or something? Maybe I can get some little lacrima charms to hang on my necklace."

"Lucy, it's not-"

"Or just some anklets. Or earrings."

"Lucy! Heavens sake woman! What gave you the idea I had to be in a magic induced haze to want you?" She was shocked. Why he didn't know, but it was written all over her face. "Would you go flying with me?"

"Say what?"

"Fly with me." He pushed away from the wall. Lucy was forced to back up as he gave himself space to comfortably spread his wings. Her eyes left his to follow the movement of his wings. He saw her fingers twitch. "If you want to touch me all you have to do is ask." Really at this point he wanted to just ask her to touch him, but he felt that this would be better.

XxXxXxXxX

Oh, how she wanted to. Touching Zen had been desire number one for her since waking up in the White Sea infirmary, even thinking he and Cris were going to take her keys and try to destroy the world. She was just afraid, afraid it was their magic making them want each other.

She was working on it, but so far all she had gotten from Stache Face was the agreement to lessen the compulsion for future generations so that they had a choice in the matter. That had infuriated her because saying that was just admitting Zen had no choice. Loke kept saying it was 'for the best' which was ridiculous. She had made the very valid point that if Archangel mages hadn't been crippled like this in the first place they wouldn't have been hunted to extinction.

Of course, finding out that the Spirit King had his dick so far up Cassiopeia's ass he hadn't stopped to think that the magic he was creating would be affecting people with feelings and shit, had been quite a shock. Him refusing to reevaluate the situation and make adjustments had quite frankly disappointed her. She had thought better of the man, or being, or whatever. None of her spirit friends seemed willing to admit that the way the magic was designed was not only messing with Zen's free will but also risked the lives of the very few remaining celestial wizards and the only known archangel mage still in existance.

She had been keeping her interactions with Zen on a purely friendship level. Did she want more? Yes. But she also wanted to be sure it was really them that wanted that not just their magic. Then today happened. He had been actively flirting with her all day. It started with an attempt to hand feed her strawberries at breakfast, strawberries she was pretty sure came home with him after his morning flight and had not come from the market. Now they had come to this. The way he was phrasing this whole flying and touching thing she was pretty sure it was a more than friends type interaction.

"Zen, you..." You know what? Screw that shit. She knew Kaleb was mindspying and would step in if one of them went Cuckoo. "Please." His eyes flashed with gold sparks and he gave her the sexiest smile she had ever seen. She raised her hands and he brought his wings close enough for her to run her fingers over the black feathers.

She had seen his wings slice through steel and shed powerful attacks like water during spars with his siblings and at the guild. She had also seen him early in the morning flying high overhead over the Grass Sea. The grace and power he had displayed had been breathtaking. The feathers felt like satin under her fingertips. She shuddered, unable to avoid imagining what they might feel like brushing over her skin.

"I would love to go flying with you, Lezat." She called him delicious without thinking it through. Now she was really hoping she was reading this whole thing the right way. While their nicknames had been more a mental exercise in linguistics than anything else she had still been careful with those . Zen opened his arms.

"Trust me, Kikasih." Oh...Ok. There was no misreading him calling her his lover. Lucy had discovered pretty quick that if Zen said something he ment it, and he ment it exactly the way he said it. It had actually been the first thing she learned about who he was as a person, followed almost immediately by the fact that the man had a mind like a vacuum powered sponge.

"Always, Zen." She stepped up close enough she could feel his body heat through the thin Boscan fabric she was wearing. "I will always trust you." As long as he was himself she trusted him completely.

 _He is himself. You've been very careful to keep him that way._

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business, Kaleb." It was Zen's laughter that told her she accidently said that out loud.

"I told him the same damn thing not two minutes ago. I'm thinking if he doesn't I might accidently say something about-"

 _Shut up, Zen. Now listen very carefully, both of you, because I'm only going to say this once. The family approves. We talked about it. So you two need to stop second guessing yourselves and making this shit so complicated. I'm out. Shout if you need us._

"What just happened?"

"You won." He was smiling at her in a way she hadn't seen before.

"I won? Were we having a competition?"

"No, which is why you won."

"Umm... Than nonsensical statement aside, what did I win?"

"Everything. If you want it." Shit. They couldn't be talking about what it sounded like they were talking about. That would be crazy. It was so far beyond crazy it was... No. It was something else.

"I don't understand."

"I think you do. You're just being intentionally dense." Lucy let out a startled squeak as he suddenly scooped her up princess style and launched himself into the air. When she wiggled around in his arms trying to see everything he shifted her around so her back was pressed against his chest and his arms were around her waist. They were hundreds of feet in the air, but she wasn't afraid because she knew Zen wouldn't drop her. He wasn't Happy after all.

Flying with Zen was amazing. She could see so much, and she was warm and safe in his arms. She followed the movements of his legs with her own to avoid disrupting his flight pattern and throwing him of balance.

"Hold your arms out. Feel the wind rushing through your fingers."

"Wow! This is so cool!"

"I've never brought anyone up here like this." His face was pressed close to her neck as he spoke. "I've carried people for rescues and missions yeah, but not... Not for pleasure." He was doing that word play thing again, the one she tried so hard not to get turned on by. She was pretty sure he ment that more than one way with the tone in his voice. "You are the only one I've ever wanted to share this part of me with."

Lucy twisted her head around to look at him and reached a hand back to lay it along his jaw. The gold in his eyes seemed to flash as he leaned forward and began laying sweet kisses from her ear, down along her jaw. When he finally reached her mouth she was more than ready to return the kiss. She knew it was risky with their magic, but she had wanted to kiss him since she had seen that first smirk when she awoke in the infirmary.

He was gentle and sweet, but she could feel the intense passion in him, the danger, waiting just beneath the surface. She knew she would drown in the man if he wanted her to. All it would take was a single moment for him to own not just her heart, but her very soul. She felt like all she had to do was say yes.

He pulled back and grinned at her right before he turned them nose down and they fell. She guessed they were still technically flying once the dive was intentional, but it sure felt like falling. It was terrifying and she loved it. Zen pulled up at the last minute and landed so gently Lucy could hardly feel it. He kept her tight against his chest, with her feet dangling just off the ground, even after he had tucked his wings away.

"Wow. That was fun." He made one of those noncommittal male sounds of agreement. "And you, Mr Archangel, were showing off weren't you?"

"Depends. Was the Celestial Princess impressed?"

"Maybe. Where are we?" The view was amazing. She could see for miles. The sunsets from up here had to be spectacular.

"Somewhere only my family comes." He turned her around and she saw she was only in the doorway to what was just a hair to snall to be called a valley. There was a large pond one end of which was lined with reflective tiles. The water was clear enough that she could have counted the fish. There was a garden and fruit trees and a cute little log cabin.

"It's...beautiful. This is..." His words finally reached her brain. "Only your family..."

"Yes. This is where we go to get away, or to just relax. This is where Cristoff and Emzadi will bring their mates to bond when they find them. Bickslow too I imagine. Farron, Kaleb, and Xally will probably honeymoon here unless their spouses make other plans. And Vander I guess if he ever finds a miracle that can catch him and hold him."

Lucy was feeling more than a little dizzy. Zen was obviously going somewhere with this, but she couldn't believe it was where it sounded like he was going. Kaleb had been joking, right? Zen couldn't possibly...

"Lucy, what were you doing with your spirits this afternoon?" Lucy wilted a little.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but... I was trying to get the Spirit King to remove the compulsion and the ability for celestial wizards to force bonds from your magic." His arms tightened a little around her waist.

"Of course you were."

"It's not fair! Nobody should have to live like that! It's slacery and it's wrong! He agreed not to place the compulsion on future generations and give them the ability to reject bonds, but he hasn't agreed to help you yet." Zen set her down and turned her to face him. "I don't-"

Then he was kissing her and she had no clue what she was about to say. This kiss wasn't like the other one. This one was consuming. His hands were in her hair and his tongue was in her mouth and he didn't stop till they were forced apart to breath.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Magic or no magic, you are the one I want."

"But how can you be-"

"I know. And even if I wasn't already completely sure, you know Bickslow can see these things. When Kaleb said the whole family talked he ment the whole family." Bickslow? What did Bix have to do with anything? Lucy found it hard to think with Zens purple eyes focused on her so intensely. Bickslow could see...souls, and...soulmates. Zen ment... "Be mine, Lucy Heartfilia. Forever. Let me be yours. Be my mate. Let us be more than we are alone. Why fight what we both want just because our magic agrees with us?"

"You trust me with that? The magic-"

"You will never use our magic against me. I know that. Let it be that. Not your magic and my magic, our magic."

"I-" What could she say to that? "Yes! Yes, Zen. I'll be yours." He flashed the biggest grin she had ever seen from him, grabbed her hand and ran towards the cabin. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she was dragged behind the man she could now call hers.

She didn't have time to admire the decor of the cabin. Zen had her full attention the instant he pulled her over the threshold and into his arms. Even with her Magic canceling jewelry in she could feel her magic rising to meet his as he ran his hands over her skin. He started at her neck, kissing her hungrily while his fingers found places that already had her whimpering. She felt him start to remove her necklace and latched onto his hands. He ducked his head down and began to kiss and nibble at her neck.

"Zen, you- Ah! You have to be- mmm... You have to be with- without a doubt sure about this."

"I am. You are the one I want, Lucy. All of you. Forever." That was all she needed. She yanked her braclets off and Zen finished taking her necklace off. "No more chains, not for you, not for me."

"They aren't- Ah!" Their magic slammed into them then and for a long moment all she knew was the need for more, more of Zen. When she managed to push through that need she found herself naked as the day she was born pinning an equally as naked, and rather hazy eyed, Zen to the ground. She caught his hands and held them to the sides of her face. "Zen?" She was all but stomping on her magic in an attempt to get it to back down.

"Lucy."

"Focus for me, Jinsi." He blinked a couple times.

"On what, Alfantina?" Good. He was himself enough to remember. Now let's see if he can actually think.

"My eyes. What do you see in my eyes, Anahera?" There was that smirk. There was her Zen.

"He muera."

"A mule! I call you an angel but there is a mule in my eyes!"

"An exceptionally stubborn one."

"I cry outrage!"

"Hey, I thought we were just stating facts?"

"If you weren't so sexy I would walk out of this cabin right now."

"And leave me naked and alone on a mountaintop? That's cold love."

"Alas. It has also occured to me that I can not fly and...we totally ruined my cloths. I'm going to have to..." She felt a lightbulb go off in her head. "That's it! Loke!"

"Princess! What- Oh! What is... You... Lucy, why am I here while you two are quite obviously engaged in... Private activities?" She was to worked up about the magic compulsion to be embarrassed about the fact that she was talking to her spirit while sitting, naked, on a naked man's stomach

"You are here because you need to go tell the Spirit King that Zen and I decided to mate without his stupid compulsion and if he doesn't make it go away right now there won't be any future generations of Archangels because if he doesn't fix this shit I won't be having any babies!" Loke paled and dissapeared.

"It's ok, Lucy."

"No, it's not. This is important to us. It's one thing to have our magic guide us and another thing entirely for it to take over entirely."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I have no clue how we got naked." He scowled.

"That's not ok."

"Why is it ok if you turn into a sex zombie but not me?" He growled in frustration, sounding quite a bit like the dragon slayers they were both so familiar with.

"You deserve better!"

"Well, so do you, you-" Golden magic flooded them both without warning. Lucy couls tell it was celestial, but whatever it was doing it burned, and not in a pleasant way. Just when it reached the point where she thought she couldn't handle it anymore and was going to scream it quit. She collapsed onto Zen gasping for breath. She was a surprised to find him in a similarly overwhelmed state considering his background gave him the ability to withstand pain on an inhuman level. "What was that?"

"That, Princess, was a piece of your magic being torn from you." Lucy squinted up to see Loke scowling at her. "It was worse for the Archangel since the compulsion was a much larger part of his magic." She whipped her head around to stare at a wide eyed Zen.

"Mavis! I'm sorry! They didn't tell me it would hurt!" He shook his head silently and pulled down into a kiss so intense she only vaguely heard Loke's voice before he left them. She gave a squeek when Zen suddenly rolled them over so he was pinning her down.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"It worked?" He gave her one of those barely there, super sexy smiles.

"Try me."

"You mean try to get you to do something with my magic?"

"Yeah." She hesitated a moment before she grinned and pushed her magic into her hands where they rested on his bare chest. Zen sighed and relaxed a little, but his eyes were still clear and focused. She tried her best to sound seductive when she spoke.

"Dance for me, Zen. Dance the Macarena." He laughed and dropped his head down to nuzzle her neck.

"Why would you ask for something so ridiculous?"

"I actually think you could make it sexy."

"Maybe." He started kissing down her neck. "But you are naked right now and I can think of far sexier things to do with you."

"Oh, r-really?" He hummed and slid his hands up her sides. She groaned when he reached her breasts.

"Very much really il mio amore." She looked down to see his eyes fixed on hers and glowing with the gold of his magic. Her heart felt like it would burst. She smiled and for the first time she could give him back exactly what he was giving her, without the fear of their magic twisting them. She could give him everything.

"Il mio amore." My love.

XxXxXxXxX

"Layla Pradesh, get off Grampa Stache Face's, er, face. Get down!"

"Gier do!"

"I don't care if Ganier did it first! Both of you stop swinging on his mustache!" The two year olds ignored her. Really it served the Spirit King right for blessing them the way he had. Lucy sighed. "Where are your brothers?"

"Daddy fly!" Ganier squeeled in delight as she managed to swing herself close enough to her twin to kick her.

 _Kaleb? Are the boys with Zen?_

 _Of course they are, Lucy._

 _Thanks._

Lucy leaned back in her chair and propped her swollen feet up. Jude and Tesion would use any excuse to get their father to spot them while they flew. The four year olds didn't walk anywhere if they could help it and never held still. She loved her kids, and she loved the newest set due to arrive any day now, but she was tired.

"Take a nap, Starshine." She smiled at Cobra where he and Freed had curled up with their newest book. She had been so glad when the two of them finally gave in, though seeing Freed go full demon and tackle Cobra in the middle of the guild had been startling to say the least. They were both so much happier now that they were mated.

"Yeah, Cosplayer. We promise not to lose your kids."

"You are a kid and Macbeth is asleep. Keep your promises inside your head where yiur tongue is supposed to be, Bix."

"Rest, Lucy. They will be fine." She finally let herself relax.

"Thanks, Gato."

"I'm still not a cat."

"You're a great big cuddly teddy kitty."

 _Lucy._

 _Yeah, yeah. Rest._

She closed her eyes and just basked in the happy sounds of her family and the warm safe feeling of her bond with Zen. Five years and she still couldn't believe he had chosen to stay with her after the compulsion lifted. She was ever so grateful though.

XxXxXxXxX

 **For those who care this is the loose translation of Lucy's multilingual outburst early in this prompt. "Mother of dogs! Shit sucking, snail kissing, man with a limp dick!"**

 **Two weeks late, but...**

 **End Pradesh Week**


End file.
